


stupid hobbit

by no_breathing



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_breathing/pseuds/no_breathing
Summary: Фрэнк звонит на телефон доверия, потому что ему чертовски скучно и он хочет постебать консультантов. Жизнь стебет его, когда Фрэнк западает на безликого Джи с потрясающим голосом и умением вспарывать раны детских обид.





	stupid hobbit

**Author's Note:**

> обмазываюсь отсылками и кручу временем, как хочу. я не знаю, что это, как это, почему это. каждый день в семь вечера я падал лицом на клаву и в итоге получилось это
> 
> я хочу сыграть с тобой в одну игру... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> ладно, короче, ребят, развлекайте себя угадыванием отсылок (использую строки из песен фрэнка хотя он здесь их даже не пишет, круто)
> 
> хэдканоню майки-сваху
> 
> импорт с фикбука: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7308708

Фрэнк реально скучает. Это вроде как обычное дело для подростка, особенно если все, что у тебя есть — это тупое увлечение тяжелой музыкой и татуировками, пока твои сверстники устраивают ночные пьяные вечеринки и строят отношения на всю жизнь (которые распадутся через неделю).  
Но волнует это его? Нет. Если бы Фрэнк мог, он бы ходил с огромной неоновой табличкой на шее: «Мне похуй» и снимал бы её только в тату-салоне, пока огромный дядька в наколках бил бы ему бабочку на пояснице, или в питомнике, чтобы никто не подумал, что ему похуй на _собак_. В остальное время он бы ел и спал с этой табличкой, сидел бы с ней на уроках и просто жил.

В реальности мама даст по шее и заберет карманные деньги, жизнь — дерьмо.

Но Фрэнк настолько скучает прямо здесь и сейчас, листая тамблер, пока историк вещает о великом вкладе Америки в мировую историю, что впору вешаться. У него нет веревки, мыла и табуретки, но есть чертов галстук и жесткий стул, сидя на котором, думаешь, что твоя задница чересчур костлявая.  
Айеро знает, что он сам весь костлявый, но стул-то почему такой неудобный?

В его любимом блоге — который до тошноты похож на нечто с «научной стороны тамблера» или, что хуже, на место, где куча заучек делятся своим опытом извлекания корней — новый пост, и Фрэнк заинтригован.  
Потому что в этом самом любимом блоге обнов не было уже недели две, а где ещё парень мог брать странные факты вроде «если биться головой о стенку, можно сжигать калории» или «существует вид рыб под названием Скользкий член».

Историк хищно оглядывает класс, а Фрэнк, убедившись, что есть ещё куча жертв помимо него, открывает пост.

« _вы знали о такой классной штуке, как телефон доверия? я знаю, вы, ребят, нередко слышали о таком. впервые такие телефоны появились у нас, в америке, когда одному священнику позвонил какой-то парень и сказал, что ему нужна помощь, на что мужчина ответил, что церковь завтра открыта., а наутро этот самый священник узнал, что парень повесился. и тогда он дал объявление в газете, чтобы все, кто хотят покончить с жизнью, вначале позвонили ему.  
я знаю, что некоторым из вас действительно не с кем поговорить о своих проблемах. если вам одиноко или плохо, то, возможно, стоит позвонить по такому телефону?_»

Фрэнк устало закатывает глаза; круто, конечно, но что дальше? Где его глупо-смешные факты и конспирационные теории о том, что все персонажи Спанч-Боба олицетворяют собой семь смертных грехов?  
Этого он ждал две недели?

В комментах разгорается буря, где все, кто хоть раз звонил, когда им было хуево, обсуждают своих одноразовых консультантов — _звучит, как будто это салфетки или презервативы_ , думает Айеро и выключает телефон. Какие же все-таки задроты-социофобы фолловят этот блог, боже (ну не считая его самого, потому что он просто любит всякую псевдонаучную херню).

Кэтрин, одна из тех его одноклассниц, что предпочитает учебникам косметички — таких, к слову, меньше, чем Фрэнк ожидал увидеть, по сравнении с родным Нью-Джерси — уже заканчивает мямлить что-то про то, почему она завалила недавний тест и не сделала никаких шагов к исправлению успеваемости, а стрелка на часах постепенно подходит к отметке свободы.  
То есть, к звонку.  
То есть, Фрэнк скоро пойдет домой — круто! — опять будет ничего не делать, потому что Scorpions он уже заслушал до дыр, а Властелина колец пересмотрел до мозолей на мозгу. Он наверняка один из хоббитов, только без меха на ногах, тощий и носит черное.  
Пародия на хоббита, что уж.

Историк смотрит на всех волком — облезлым таким, страшным, как девяностолетний оборотень из Сумерек — и все-таки отпускает домой «пораньше». Ровно через десять секунд — Фрэнк считает про себя от нечего делать — звенит звонок, а на лице учителя расползается гаденькая улыбочка.

***

Уже дома, когда домашка по математике проедает в мозгу плешь размером с маленькую планету, Айеро вспоминает про тот-самый-пост. Что, если прикола ради позвонить по этому телефону? Ну пострадает какой-нибудь чувак полчасика — Фрэнк не уверен в своей способности нести бред дольше, — ну проклянет его мысленно пару раз перед сном. Разве это не их работа? Ну типа выслушивать пиздострадания подростков и ворковать успокаивающую чепуху вроде «все будет хорошо, все пройдет, а вот я в твои годы…».  
Разве он сам недостаточно сильно настрадался за шестнадцать лет своей жизни, чтобы какие-то там консультанты игнорировали его?

Ему слишком лень самостоятельно вбивать в поисковик длинное предложение «номера телефонов доверия» — целых! три! слова! — поэтому Фрэнк просто заходит на тот блог в надежде найти в комментариях нужные ему циферки.  
И о чудо, кто бы сомневался, что добрые тамблеровские поделятся своими пристрастиями в выборах консультантов. Айеро просматривает несколько, отмечая подписки типа «он просто душечка! у неё такой приятный голос! самый добрый из всех!», и наконец останавливается на интригующем «он помог определить и решить мои проблемы, когда я даже не могла их сформулировать».

 _Твоя проблема — слишком серьезное отношение к обитателям тамблера_ , бормочет Фрэнк, разглядывая номер. Нет никаких гарантий, что трубку возьмет тот самый ангелочек с бархатным голосом (одно из многих дополнений в комментариях к этому комментарию, боже, там сам Иисус на проводе, что ли?), но ему хочется попробовать  
В любом случае, он собирается развлечься за счет телефонных психологов, ему плевать, можно ли утонуть в их медовом голосе или согреться от нематериального тепла, волнами исходящего от телефона.

(если бы Фрэнк был президентом соцсетей, он бы запрещал все эти сопливые сравнения, фу, аж аппетит пропал)

До предполагаемо нужного консультанта он дозванивается на третий раз. Остальных сбрасывает, едва заслышав дребезжащее (неправда) «Здравствуй, милок».

— Да? — голос определенно приятный и мужской, да, но парень не испытывает каких-то бабочек там в животе или заливаемого в уши сахарного сиропа. Это так жутко представляется, что Фрэнк пропускает тот момент, когда нужно вступить с интригующим «все началось, когда я был маленьким мальчиком.!». — Алло?

— Привет, — невнятно отвечает Айеро, ковыряя нитку в брюках. Это не совсем то фееричное вступление, с которого он бы хотел начать, но как-то трудновато выплескивать свой яд на незнакомого парня.

— Привет. Тебе нужен друг, да? — голос становится как-то… мягче? Таким успокаивающим и более приветливым, кажется.

— Мне нужен просто тот, кто будет слушать меня, — Фрэнк недовольно ворчит, напоминая себе самому старого деда, а не язвительного школьника, решившего разыграть недопсихолога. Что это с ним?

— Конечно, хорошо. Не хочешь представиться? — если бы мать Тереза была мужчиной, наверное, у неё был бы такой голос. Серьезно, кто этот парень?

— Фродо, — когда на том конце связи насмешливо фыркают, Фрэнк невольно расслабляется. — Я должен спросить твое имя? Или мне стоит называть тебя чувак-который-не-может-отвязаться-от-болтливого-подростка?

— О нет, слишком длинно, лучше зови меня Джи.

— Типа как точка? Или типа Джонни?

— Типа первая буква моего имени, — дразнится консультант, и Фрэнк снова слышит мягкий смешок. — Хочешь ещё пообсуждать мое имя, или все-таки поплачешься о своей нелегкой жизни школьника?

— То, что я подросток, не обязательно значит, что я школьник. Может, я несчастный мальчик, которого эксплуатирует злобная мачеха и заставляет работать семь дней в неделю в рудниках?

— И как связь в горах? — он _реально_ хихикает как девчонка, Фрэнк даже немножко смущается на миг.

— Ох, чувак, я в бегах, сейчас в деревушке у подножия, пришлось отобрать у местного монаха телефон, чтобы позвонить.

— Здорово, я могу вызвать полицию, скорую и конную гвардию на твою выручку, — этот Джи что, реально подыгрывает ему? — А потом дам показания в суде. Я на твоей стороне, парень, пока за мной никто из старших не наблюдает.

— У вас там в конторе есть типа большой босс?

— Ага, _много_ больших боссов, которые наблюдают за новичками. Но мы вообще-то обсуждали твое освобождение.

— Думаю, я могу что-нибудь угнать. У монаха, к примеру.

— Ты уже отобрал у него телефон, пожалей старика. Разве Фродо Бэггинс был такой суч… таким негодяем? — Джи немного понижает тон — видимо, кто-то все-таки заинтересовался их разговором.

— Ладно, уговорил. Тут есть милый ослик, думаю, на нем я смогу оторваться. Ну, если он заведется, конечно.

— Найди удочку и привяжи к ней яблоко. Или морковь. Понесется так, что ты мимоходом выиграешь какое-нибудь ралли Уэльса, не то что сбежишь от злой мачехи.

Фрэнк принимает этот бой. Он должен был всего лишь покапать на мозги какому-нибудь взрослому заплесневевшему на этой работе дядьки, а сейчас это перерастает в настоящий баттл, и… ну, это просто весело. Когда он действительно так хохотал, не считая забавных видео с собаками? Наверное, пытаться дозвониться именно до этого парня является не самой худшей идеей в его жизни. Может, даже одной из лучших — где-то третье место на пьедестале после «нелегально набить тату в пятнадцать» и «впервые поискать на ютубе компиляцию смешных видео с щенками».

Айеро вспоминает о времени только, когда слышит усталый голос матери, зовущей его.

— Спасибо за разговор, чувак, — Фрэнк, прижимая телефон плечом, одновременно сгребает одной рукой все тетради в кучу подальше, а второй пытается придать кровати, на которой он валялся последние — сколько там? — три часа, более-менее приличный вид. — Но мне вроде как пора.

— Хорошо, Фродо, — он может _услышать_ улыбку парня. — Ты всегда можешь позвонить сюда снова, если понадобится.

Фрэнк думает, что ему это на самом деле не надо.

***

— Эй? — неуверенно (!) зовет он, сам не до конца понимая, зачем снова набрал тот же номер. Наверное, ему понравилось иметь иллюзию друга?

— Здравствуй, — слышится знакомый голос, немного усталый, но все же дружелюбный. Фрэнк представляет своего собеседника чем-то аморфно-симпатичным и теребящим телефонный провод от нетерпения. — Хочешь назвать свое имя?

— Надо же, я думал, ты помнишь про Фродо, — губы растягиваются в невеселой улыбке. Он был шутливым тогда и вовсе не собирается менять глупый псевдоним, плачась в воображаемую жилетку. — Джонни, а я доверял тебе.

— Ой! — этот вскрик смахивает на настоящий мужицкий процента на… эээ… три. — Прошло уже две недели, не думал, что ты все же снова позвонишь.

— Ага, мне вроде как просто нужны лишние уши. Вообще желательно хоть какие-нибудь, потому что не то чтобы я располагал огромным количеством людей, которые захотели бы выслушивать мои проблемы. Если быть откровенным, таких вообще нет. Ну, за исключением мамы, но я не особо хочу её грузить — ей и так не повезло с сыном-нытиком, который только и умеет, что бренчать на гитаре в подвале и бить тату где попало. Хотя, «бренчать на гитаре» — это не совсем точно. Я круто играю. И тату мне идут. Просто это мне вроде как не пригодится в обычной жизни? Я не хочу иметь обычную жизнь, боже, чувак, я хочу быть рок-гитаристом и пугать бабулек пирсингом и «рукавами», я не хочу сидеть по двенадцать часов в каком-нибудь офисе, не отрывая задницу от стула, в тесной рубашке и галстуке-удавке, ненавидя свою жизнь. Я буду ужасным офисным клерком. Буду кидать скрепки в коллег и постоянно перечить начальству, пока меня не уволят в одиннадцатый раз. И все будут мной разочарованы, потому что я совсем не гожусь и не _хочу_ годиться для жизни обычного человека, но разве мне светит что-то большее? Нет, не отвечай, цыц, — Фрэнк прищелкивает языком, едва улавливая желание консультанта вякнуть что-то про то, что «все будет хорошо». — Это не то, о чем я хотел поговорить.

— Но ты говоришь, — замечает его до невозможности проницательный собеседник. Спасибо, Кэп. — Значит, это мучает тебя настолько, что ты не можешь контролировать свое желание выплеснуть эмоции по этому поводу.

— Я же попросил молчать, — Айеро закатывает глаза (и ему плевать, что этого никто не видит, так он чувствует себя круче) и перелезает с кресла на кровать. — Чувак, схема на сегодня: я говорю всякую сопливую херню, как будто набухался дешевым пивом, а ты даешь мне все высказать и иногда шумно дышишь в динамик, обозначая свое присутствие, окей? И только попробуй уснуть, когда я скажу заветные три слова «Дай мне совет».

— Разве можно уснуть от такого громкого голоса? — ворчит Джи, но это типа риторический вопрос, и Фрэнк игнорирует это. Он хорош в игнорировании всякого дерьма, что мешает ему.

Он устраивается на кровати поудобнее, к чертям сбивая простыни ногами и отправляя одну из подушек в полет через комнату, и прочищает горло.

— Так вот. Все началось, когда я был ещё маленьким мальчиком. Мой отец привез меня в локальный ад под гордым названием «школа». Но, знаешь, в Нью-Джерси все было не так уж плохо. Типа, ну, мне было семь лет, и хоть я и ударил в лицо какого-то задиристого восьмилетку на второй же день, моя жизнь ещё не могла быть разрушена от этой мелочи. Мы даже подружились, в конце концов. У меня вообще было достаточно друзей. Может быть, потому что тем, кто не хотел со мной дружить, я угрожал моканием в унитаз, но, блин, я же был ребенком, — в телефоне раздается смешок, и Джи ещё тянет что-то вроде «Никогда не слышал столько гордости за ужасное детское поведение». — Ох, заткнись. У меня были классные друзья, девочка, которая мне нравилась, и не было проблем с уроками. И меня никто не гнобил за брекеты или там картавость, или за лишний вес. Скорее, я был по другую сторону баррикад и не то чтобы мне стыдно.

Джи на этот раз как-то шумно выдыхает и вяло протестует: «Это было плохо. Тебе _должно_ быть стыдно».

— Кто им виноват, что они были такими лузерами? Или я должен был примкнуть к забитому очкарику или шепелявому толстячку и создать «команду мечты»?

— Никто не выбирает, каким ему родиться, — тихо возражает парень, и Фрэнк слышит ещё один громкий выдох. — Ты — _вы_  — делали им больно. Из-за таких, как вы, они чувствовали себя ужасными. Не такими. Ненужными.

Айеро ошеломленно смотрит в потолок и сглатывает. Он, что, затронул больную тему? Джи говорит так, словно когда-то и сам сталкивался с подобным, но ведь не мог такой веселый парень с приятным голосом быть в позорном списке школьных лузеров?  
Как и такой колкий неформал, как Фрэнк, не мог весело смеяться, кидаясь снежками со школьными друзьями после уроков до тех пор, пока мороз не исщипает румяные щеки до боли, а мама не позовет пить горячий какао.  
Что он знает о своем собеседнике?

— Хорошо, ладно, я был мудаком, таким и остался. Это не то, о чем я хотел поговорить. На чем я остановился? Ах да, я не был тупым одиночкой. В Нью-Джерси. Когда мы переехали, жизнь перестала казаться клочками сахарной ваты на лакричной палочке, — он слышит тихое «фу» и смеется. — Отстань, я не собираюсь раскидываться поэтичными сравнениями. Короче говоря, Нью-Йорк сосет по сравнению с Бельвиллем, окей? Я живу тут гребаные пять лет, и у меня до сих пор нет хотя бы одного настоящего друга, поэтому я звоню каким-то дяденькам по неизвестному номеру. А ещё здесь отвратительное обучение. Серьезно, в одной нашей школе мерзких учителей наберется столько же, сколько по всему Нью-Джерси.

— Ну разумеется, — вклинивается ехидным голосочком Джи — судя по всему, он не может молчать дольше трех минут. — А ещё там была трава зеленее, солнце ярче, а радуга вела к горшочкам с золотом.

— Ты отвратительный, — заявляет Фрэнк, крутясь с боку на бок. — Ты просто самый ужасный телефонный психолог, хуже всех, я уверен. Ты должен высылать мне мысленные обнимашки и желать всего самого лучшего, а не зубоскалить.

— Высылаю мысленные обнимашки и желаю всего самого лучшего, — псевдомеханическим голосом монотонно зачитывает парень, и Айеро прыскает с этих глупостей, как малолетка от слова «многочлен».

— Надеюсь, вас наказывают за непочтительное отношение к клиентам. Не смей! Больше! Перебивать!

— Да, мой господин, — голос буквально сочится ехидством, ну что за человек?

— Я думаю, я закончил с тем, что я никому нахер не нужен в этом огромном тупом городе и гигантском идиотском штате. Что у нас дальше по списку? Ах да. Я уже говорил, как ненавижу учиться здесь? В смысле, серьезно. В моем классе почти все думают о выпускном бале, ну, девчонки, по крайней мере, а мне типа плевать. Какая разница, кто наденет картонную корону один раз в жизни на один чертов вечер? Да, круто быть королем там, для девчонок — королевой, но что-то сомневаюсь, что в колледж таких принимают без очереди и всяких вопросов. Разве экзамены не так важны, как какие-то глупые танцы с людьми, которых видишь последний раз в жизни? Скажи мне.

— Они делают это не ради короны, Фродо. Они делают это, потому что школа — идеальное время, чтобы быть беззаботным. Ты можешь переживать насчет тестов и контрольных, можешь ненавидеть учителей и просыпаться с синяками под глазами, но это вовсе не значит, что это — _все_ , что ты можешь делать. Разве не круто быть безбашенным, ставить перед собой глупые для других, но важные для тебя задачи, и проживать каждый день, как последний? Это шумные школьные деньки, наполненные странной непрерывной суетой, которые для тебя закончатся меньше, чем через год. Ты никогда не вернешься обратно. Твои ровесники — тоже. Но в отличие от старого ворчуна, который жалуется мне на «глупую молодежь», они позволяют себе расслабиться. Жизнь не станет проще со временем. И жизнь не перематывается назад, и когда ты захочешь вернуться и взять больше от своего детства, перед тобой будет только закрытая дверь, от которой спускается огромный эскалатор, тянущий тебя вниз, дальше, к новым проблемам и прожитым годам. Разожги свой внутренний свет и не позволяй никому забрать его.

Фрэнк боится сделать лишний вдох — тогда Джи сможет понять, что он на грани слез. Это не грусть и не облегчение, это чертов шквал, который он не может и, блять, не хочет разбирать.

— Я… поверить не могу, что ты и впрямь назвал меня старым ворчуном. Боже, я не могу поверить, что мой консультант действительно такой грубый, чувак. И, думаю, я понял. Да, точно понял. Наверное, хватит на сегодня этого дерьма, давай поговорим о чем-то повеселее? Как насчет музыкальных групп? Я люблю Smashing Pumpkins, что насчет тебя?

— О, я их _ненавижу_. Мой братец — огромный фанат, и однажды я разобью ему о голову его колонки под «Daydream». Так что-либо найди у себя ещё любимую группу, либо мы можем поговорить о комиксах.

Фрэнк улыбается наигранно агрессивному тону, и его немного отпускает. Чертов Джи, что он с ним делает?

***

Сегодня Айеро планирует бессонную ночку. Не-а, не угадали, без всяких там вечеринок до утра или просто безумно-улетно-мега веселой ночевки с кучей классных друзей. Скорее, в программу входят: он, ноутбук с нетфликсом и (не)много вредной еды, которая однажды точно добавит хоть чуть-чуть жирка на его подростковые кости.  
А ещё звонок его персональной группе поддержки, которая не совсем его и не совсем персональная. Фрэнк очень хочет взять телефон Джи и слать ему на уроках всякие ерундовые смс-ки.  
Хотя они ведь даже не знают имена друг друга!

 _Его имя Джонни. Или Джек. Или Джим. Или Джейсон. Лишь бы не Джексон, не хочу общаться с высокомерной сучкой из «Волчонка»_.

Фрэнк драматично вздыхает и, приколовшись с этого, вздыхает ещё пару раз, на последний ещё и протянув разочарованное «ох». Потом, в общем-то, вспоминает, что хотел, и выбирает знакомый номер, сохраненный в контактах как «друг».

— Привет, я Джи. Хочешь представиться?

— Ага. Миленький татуированный хоббит, — хмыкает подросток, прижимая телефон плечом к уху и лениво пролистывая список сериалов. — У тебя все время разные приветствия?

— О-ох, Фродо, — голос Джи будто теплеет на пару тонов и звучит веселее. — Для тебя могу придумать персональные, только знаки подавай, что это ты.

— Окей, буду языком отщелкивать симфонию номер 6 Бетховена. Хочу слышать что-нибудь вроде «Добро пожаловать домой, господин».

Фрэнк включает мозги только, когда договаривает, и… боже, он что, флиртует с телефонным консультантом? Он подкатывает к парню, которого ни разу не видел? Почему бы не ляпнуть что-нибудь в духе: «Детка, ты случайно не присохшая жвачка? Иначе почему мне так хочется тебя отодрать»?

 _Я идиот_ , наконец грустно понимает Айеро.

— Ого, мы сразу переходим к проблеме? — оживляется на той стороне Джи, и Фрэнк слышит нечто вроде щелканья ручкой. — Подожди, дай только запишу… «господин», да? Можно менять иногда на «хозяин» или «мастер»?

— Тебе все можно, — ему вот вообще плевать, он копает яму вокруг себя, отвалите. — Только оригинальничай в меру, а то я уже покраснел.

— А ты сегодня повеселее обычного, — замечает парень, и в голосе его улыбка. — Что-то хорошее случилось?

«Тебе позвонил», закусывает язык Фрэнк, потому что окей, это уже слишком сопливо.

— Химию отменили, чувак, это ли не счастье? К тому же, у меня впереди веселая ночка с нетфликсом и пиццей.

— Постой-постой, сейчас быстренько пройду курс по управлению завистью, — со смехом отвечает Джи. — Это звучит круто, но разве тебе не надо там на уроки рано и все такое? Завтра же среда.

— Уверен, для такого дедули, как ты, тяжело провести ночь без сна и жить после этого, но я же молодой и крепкий, у меня жизнь только начинается, — окей, он не знает, сколько лет Джи. Может, тому под сорок, он разводит маленьких мальчиков своим потрясающим голосом, крадет их и продает на органы на черном рынке. Фрэнк добровольно отдаст почку, только тсс.

— Я же говорил, что студент, — возмущаются на том конце, притом довольно громко, потому что тут же испуганно понижают голос на пару тонов. — Типа не совсем Гендальф, скорее, Леголас.

— После всех прочитанных фанфиков, чувак, Леголас не лучший выбор. У меня с его именем ассоциируется «инцест».

— Ага, они хороши с Трандуилом. Думаю, я бы хотел быть «папочкой», а не «деткой», так что ты прав. Могу я быть Арагорном? Он слишком брутален для меня, но все же.

Фрэнк, если честно, вопрос прослушивает, потому что в голове у него «папочка Джи». Гребаные подростковые гормоны, застрелите его, пожалуйста.

— Фродо, ты жив там ещё?

— Не уверен, если честно. Я тут выбираю между «Тринадцать причин почему» и «Железным кулаком», можешь посоветовать? Стой-стой, я знаю, что ты скажешь, — Фрэнк прочищает горло, прежде чем продолжить писклявым голосом: — Да как ты можешь спрашивать такое, конечно же, бери супергероев, они такие крутые, супергерои просто супер, я хочу проспойлерить тебе весь сюжет по комиксам.

Воцаряется гробовая тишина. Часы медленно отсчитывают секунды, пылинки зависают в воздухе, цикады начинают хоровое похоронное пение, и Джи наконец отвечает:

— Это было худшее оскорбление за всю мою жизнь, Фродо Бэггинс. Твое место — в углу до конца жизни, и чтобы рядом играла Кэти Перри, которую ты никогда не сможешь выключить.

— Если рядом будет играть Кэти Перри, конец моей жизни наступит очень скоро, ты просчитался, — Фрэнк хихикает, отгоняя навязчивые мысли, как безликий Джи наказывает его. Угол, да? Как насчет постоять на коленях или ещё что? У него богатый опыт… нет, не детских наказаний, а просмотренного гей-порно с дэдди-кинком.

— Я серьезно обижен на тебя, тебе стоит сильно постараться, чтобы заслужить мое прощение.

— О-о-ох, надо же, а я надеялся, что ты поддержишь мой марафон супергеройских сериалов. Я бы от «Доктора Кто» не отказался ещё. Такая тоска смотреть что-то в одиночестве-е-е.

Он знает, на что давить. Джи _обожает_ сериалы, и из-за этого его брат _ненавидит_ эти самые сериалы. Когда парень рассказывает про их перепалки, его младший братец представляется Фрэнку кем-то занудным, очкастым и помешанным на матане. Ну, как выскочка Шон, с которым у них общая физика, или любимчик всех учителей Майк-Каменное-Лицо — они часто пересекаются на истории.

— А давай, ты мне расскажешь о том, как у тебя все плохо, и перестанешь дразниться, — Фрэнк бы ещё поспорил, кто дразнится. Их предыдущий разговор закончился тем, что Джи хвастался новой приставкой и фигурками Человека-паука и Дэдпула, а Айеро ныл как девчонка, потому что он тоже хочет.  
Теперь его черед.

— У меня все хорошо, чувак, даже слишком. Могу отсыпать чуток вселенского счастья и угрюмому дяде Джи, — он хихикает, но все же лихорадочно думает, в чем его проблема. Он не может звонить по телефону доверия просто так.  
Его главная проблема — для разговора с другом ему нужны эти самые проблемы.

— Тогда почему ты не собираешься спать сегодня? Случайный бунтарский всплеск? Или ужастиков насмотрелся?

Ага. Вот и она, проблема, родимая, пробегает мимо, сверкая толстым бочком.

— Мама сегодня работает в ночь. Я, знаешь ли, ненавижу оставаться дома один и тем более — когда темно и страшно.

— А что насчет отца?

— А что насчет тактичности? Отец-то у меня классный, только не с нами живет. Родители развелись, когда мне было девять.

— Ты скучаешь по нему? — в голосе Джи ни капли раскаяния, ему не впервой вытаскивать сокровенное из ран, чтобы залечить их. Фрэнк не знает, что чувствует по этому поводу, поэтому только тоскливо смотрит на экран ноутбука.

— Я… я не знаю, чувак, окей? Он музыкант. Классный музыкант. Именно он привил мне вкус к хорошей музыке, именно благодаря ему я научился сносно играть на ударных и гитаре. И сейчас я понимаю, что он хотел свободы. Я не могу его осуждать. Просто… в детстве я думал, что был, типа, недостоин его любви. Что я его чем-то обидел или, там, наскучил. Я понимаю, как это глупо, понимаю, что я тут ни при чем, но мой маленький детский мозг твердил мне, что это из-за меня. Нелепо, правда?

— В этом нет ничего нелепого, — он ненавидит сейчас тон Джи, потому что это слишком… понимающе? Как незнакомый человек может одним голосом обрубить на корню его детскую обиду, сорвать сорняки пресловутого «я не нужен» с сердца ещё до того, как они расползутся диким цветом? — Ты ведь был ребенком. Главное, что сейчас ты понимаешь и не осуждаешь его. Он любит тебя, тогда любил и сейчас вспоминает, я уверен. Есть люди, которые просто рождены вырываться из обыденности, которые задыхаются от серых будней, даже если эта повседневная суета им будет нравиться. Ты помнишь своего отца отличным музыкантом, который сыграл свою роль в твоем становлении. Это ведь лучше, чем если бы ты знал его только как осунувшегося клерка, чья искра потухла под гнетом рутины?

— Да. Лучше, — Фрэнк кивает своим мыслям и слепо смотрит в потолок: на глазах все ещё держится тонкая пленка слез, но голос не дрожит. — Просто иногда мне кажется, что я делаю это все зря. Я ведь вроде не услышу что-то типа «Молодец, сынок, я горжусь тобой» или…

— Фродо, боже, ты успел потерять мать за время нашего разговора? Или ты думаешь, что она не будет счастлива от того, что её сын нашел свое признание? Ты ведь говорил как-то, что она поддерживает тебя?

— Разве не все матери хотят, чтобы их дети стабильно устроились в жизни, нашли себе отличную пару и нарожали десятерых внуков?

— Разве не все матери хотят счастья своим детям? — Джи парирует так уверенно, что Айеро даже не знает, что на это ответить. Он вообще не планировал заводить разговор так далеко — просто хотел отшутиться и вернуться к выбору сериалов. Почему с этими психологами (пусть даже телефонными) так сложно?

— Слушай, чувак, я не знаю. Меня это все напрягает. Кто знает, может это просто юношеский максимализм, а через пару лет я уже сорву все плакаты со стен, буду прятать тату за рубашками с длинными рукавами и пойду в католическую школу.

— Ты будешь слишком стар для католической школы!

— Податься в услужение Богу никогда не поздно, — фыркает Фрэнк и слегка улыбается; такие легкие переводы темы не кажутся странными, Джи никогда не продолжит давить, если ему неудобно. — Стану святым отцом, буду выслушивать всякие интересные истории и пересказывать их потом шести моим любимейшим собакам.

— Всего лишь шести? После всего, что я выслушал до этого, я думал, у тебя их будет хотя бы двадцать, притом только в твоей кровати, — мягкий смешок полностью расслабляет Фрэнка. Это круто, они наконец могут поговорить о собаках, это то, за чем он вообще звонил сюда.

— Ты прав, чувак, шесть — это несерьезно. Но если их будет хоть на одну больше, я же сдохну от умиления. Ты видел, какие милые щеночки? Ох, если я заведу корги, я же буду визжать как оголтелая малолетка, зачешу ему пузико и умру счастливым. А когда щенки только начинают ходить? Так важно топают, потом падают на бочок, встают и продолжают так же важно топать. Я позволю выгрызть мне лицо, если это будет стая очаровательных пушистиков, счастливо лающих при виде меня.

— Сомневаюсь, что ты будешь жить, если заведешь хотя бы двух собак, — Джи смеется, и от этого Фрэнк уже готов умереть молодым и счастливым. Смех у его консультанта немного странный, но от этого только веселее и милее, и боже, Фрэнк сломался, выносите его и чините сейчас же. — Но, наверное, если бы я мог завести парочку кошек, я был бы таким же.

— О-о-ох, так ты по другую сторону баррикад. Ну, не всем дано понять, насколько же собаки лучше котов.

— Ха! Вообще-то котики нисколько не хуже твоих псов.

Это совсем глупый спор. Совсем. Глупый. Боже, Фрэнку шестнадцать, своим четвертым именем он считает «эмо-тролль-панк», а на языке у него яда на десяток королевских кобр и маленькую гадюку.  
Именно поэтому он спорит о том, какие видео милее: про маленьких щенков или котят.  
Даже, наплевав на нетфликс, набирает в ютубе «милые котята компиляция» и смотрит гребаные десять минут видео с прикольной превью, а когда котенок начинает пищать, Джи чуть ли не повторяет за ним. То есть, серьезно, какой-то взрослый парень на другом конце связи почти п и щ и т как чертов котенок.

(ладно, возможно, кошечки и впрямь могут быть милашками, но Фрэнк так просто не сдастся. и вообще, те лысые штуки были страшноваты)

Они разговаривают вначале о теоретических питомцах в далеком будущем — Айеро просто кремень, ему удается забить подальше все эти фантазии с ошейником и «хозяином» и не ляпнуть ничего лишнего, — потом плавно переходят на комиксы и творчество.  
Джи признается, что хотел бы создать собственный комикс, а ещё типа пишет песни.

 _Это просто вау,_ думает Фрэнк, потому что это просто реально вау. Этот парень настолько талантливый, и он сидит и выслушивает нытье Фрэнка, и поддерживает, и…

Западает, сука, в сердце.

— А ты, ну, типа, исполняешь свои песни?

— Иногда я пою перед братом или если остаюсь дома один. Майки постоянно хнычет, что мои песни такие унылые и голос у меня тоже унылый, и вообще, почему бы мне не помолчать пару дней. Но ему нравится, я знаю.

— Ох, правда? Я бы хотел услышать. Было бы круто даже подыграть тебе на гитаре, чувак, из нас получилась бы команда мечты. Типа, рожденная из идеи, ага?

— У меня есть одна мысль, — Фрэнк буквально ощущает ухмылку своего собеседника, и как-то внезапно почему-то становится не по себе. — Я бы мог тебе спеть, но…

— Но? — Айеро подбирается этакой верной собачкой, ждущей, пока хозяин кинет палку. Фу, что за мысли приходит в полдвенадцатого?

— Но это будет типа колыбельной. Если ты прямо сейчас почистишь зубки, наденешь любимую пижамку с мишками и ляжешь в кроватку под одеялко, я спою тебе.

Это вроде манипуляция, да?

Фрэнк не ведется на манипуляции.

Нет. Нет. Нет. Ещё раз **нет**. Он взрослый мальчик, он почти что мужчина.

Поэтому он надевает _черные_ пижамные штаны и _крутую_ футболку, которую мама грозится пустить на тряпку.

И ложится по-панковски, не укрываясь. Потому что он крутой, как его футболка, и не боится всяких монстров под кроватью. Ну разве что ступни прикрывает, но это только потому что они охренеть как мерзнут, да.

— Я готов, — вздыхает парень, устраиваясь поудобнее. Господи, пожалуйста, он не особенно религиозен, но пусть этот Джи реально классно поет, он ведь не зря пожертвовал вечером нетфликса?

— Хорошо, — Джи затихает на мгновение, и этот миг полон предвкушения.

Раз.

Два.

Три.

_Some say, now suffer all the children_  
And walk away a savior,  
Or a madman and polluted  
From gutter institutions. 

«Это действительно мрачно», думает одна часть Фрэнка. Другая же, ох, заходится в восторженном визге, потому что, когда Джи говорит — это прекрасно, но когда он поет — это невыносимо. Невыносимо красиво. Прекрасно. Удивительно. Тихо, с надломом и немного испуганно.

_Don't you breathe for me,_  
Undeserving of your sympathy,  
Cause there ain't no way that I'm sorry for what I did… 

«Единственное, что ты мог сделать плохого — не придержать дверь для старушки», Айеро не скажет этого вслух, он не знает Джи, он просто… восхищен им?

_So shut your eyes,_  
Kiss me goodbye,  
And sleep. 

Глаза послушно закрываются — он действительно не может сопротивляться.

_The hardest part is letting go of  
Your dreams._

Фрэнк сам не понимает как, но проваливается в безликие сновидения, где Джи кричит ему проснуться.

***

У Айеро сегодня знаменательный день — жалко, красный маркер когда-то давно выкинул в окно со злости, а то обязательно обвел бы в кружочек пятнадцатое октября, пририсовал кучу кривых сердечек и повесился бы от этой херни.  
Ему! Сегодня! Призналась! Девчонка!

Ладно-ладно, он чувствует себя японской школьницей из сёдзё-манги (читал только один раз, не смейте осуждать), но при этом — школьницей с яйцами.  
Потому что он отказывает. Конечно, без дешевой игры в бэд боя, точнее — просто что-то мямлит о том, что у него уже есть тот, кто ему нравится, так что они расходятся почти полюбовно, а Фрэнку достаются-таки лучи славы почти так же, как в тот день, когда он заявился с татушкой.

Но ему признались! А он даже не может этим ни с кем поделиться — ну, кроме Джамии, но она ворчит, что Элис — классная девушка и никого лучше ему все равно не видать.

Поэтому уже дома, привычно валяясь этакой французской кокеткой на постели и почесывая бок от впивающихся крошек хлопьев, Фрэнк звонит «другу», потому что это уже… привычка? Увидь он по новостям сообщение о конце света — обязательно позвонит в личную службу поддержки, чтобы поинтересоваться: «Ну че, видел?!».

— Привет, Джи, у меня есть одна крутая и одна охеренная новость!

В ответ только тишина, притом такая весьма ошеломленная. Айеро едва успевает вспомнить, что телефон доверия — штука коварная, и работает тут не один консультант, как ему все-таки со смешком отвечают.

— Очень надеюсь, что ты будешь не против, что я не Джи. Но твои крутые новости тоже могу послушать.

Фу, этот чувак уже его бесит. Маленький саркастичный ублюдок, от него так и веет этим, ну, сарказмом и ублюдочностью. Нет-нет, парень, ты провалил краш-тест. Фрэнк собирается скинуть и уже готовится окунуться в увлекательное приключение «Попробуй поймать консультанта, на которого ты запал, с помощью бесчисленных звонков», когда этот парень вдруг быстро тараторит:

— Подожди-ка, а ты не тот пацан… как же его… а, Фродо?

Айеро едва раскрывает рот (чтобы сказать, что этот мужик не имеет никакого права называть его так), когда на заднем плане раздается: «… Фродо? Пит, блин, дай сюда, чтоб тебя!».

— Привет, маленький хоббит, — Джи, видимо, бьет в неравной схватке непонятного Пита, и Фрэнк вообще-то рад. — У нас тут порой жуткие тупицы заглядывают и воруют клиентов.

«Это непрофессионально!», кричит на заднем плане тот чувак, но про него уже все забывают.

— Привет, большой сталкер, — ухмыляется в ответ весь такой дерзкий подросток. Фрэнк очень сильно пытается сделать вид, что ему все равно, даже если Джи кидается на своих коллег, чтобы поговорить с ним. Ему все равно. Толпа бешеных чешуекрылых в животе — это последствия школьных булочек, ага. — У меня тут крутые новости, которые я случайно чуть не начал рассказывать тому мужику.

— О-о-ох, здорово, и какие же? — голос Джи окончательно смягчается и теплеет, как всегда происходит во время их разговоров, и Айеро не может сдержать долбаной довольной улыбки.

— Ну, у меня скоро день рождения. Чувак, мне исполнится семнадцать! Не думал даже, что доживу до этого. Молодость уходит так быстро, я чувствую, как мои суставы скрипят, а из всех щелей сыплется песок, да и память пошаливает. Вот, как ты чувствуешь себя каждый день, да? Я думал, меня это никогда не коснется, — он вкладывает все непризнанное актерское мастерство в страдальческий вздох, чтобы Джи насмешливо фыркнул и поддакнул:

— О да, все деньги трачу на мази и лечебные травы, заставляю братца пахать на трех работах, чтобы покупать мне корвалол и валерьянку, а ему же ещё школу заканчивать!

— Ты такой суровый и угрюмый дедок, — дразнится Фрэнк, катаясь по кровати в попытках потянуться так, чтобы, не дай бог, и впрямь не заныли мышцы. — Но вообще, хоть седина и подкрадывается ко мне со скоростью экспресса, я все ещё горяч. Это вторая крутая новость. Мне призналась девчонка!

— Ох, так ты покидаешь наш клуб анонимных у-меня-никого-нет-и-я-счастлив?

— Мне всегда казалось, что это клуб анонимных девственников?

— Вообще-то, преподы имеют мой мозг так часто, что я бы вылетел из такого клуба первым, — Джи хихикает со своей же шутки, и это очаровательно примерно так же, как щеночки в погоне за бабочкой.

— Что ж, моральный не-девственник, я все ещё почетный член этого клуба, потому что я отшил ту девчонку. Я был крутым, блин, и прежде, чем ты начнешь читать лекции — я был деликатным. Вежливейшим человеком на всем белом свете. Меня могли бы трансгрессировать прямо на прием королевы Елизаветы — и я выглядел бы её девятым и самым любимым внуком.

— Стоп-стоп-стоп! Я понял, ты был невероятно хорошим мальчиком, — Джи посмеивается, пока Фрэнк витает где-то в своих фантазиях о ролевушках с плохими/хорошими парнями. — Она тебе, типа, не понравилась или ещё что?

— Ну… она милая и все такое, не считая её увлечения такими хардкорными панками, как я, но у меня вроде как есть краш.

— Хочешь поплакать о неразделенной любви? — ему кажется, или в голосе Джи и впрямь щедро плещется ехидство? Это, блин, что вообще такое. Как можно «плакаться» человеку, который будет стебать за это.

— Неразделенной? Ха, Джи, ты просто не знаешь, какой я охеренный на самом деле. Я просто ещё не сказал этому парню о том, что, ну, он мне, возможно, немножко нравится, но когда скажу, то он сто процентов будет вне себя от счастья, — последние слова Фрэнк говорит тише, потому что не совсем уверен, но его консультанту (и крашу на полставки) об этом знать необязательно.

— Надо же, с каким героем-любовником я общаюсь! Уже боюсь пасть следующей жертвой твоего безграничного обаяния, — Айеро вообще-то надеялся (и надеется), что Джи все же пал (или определенно падет в будущем!).

— Я самый горячий парень в школе, не считая чуваков из команды по лакроссу, но только потому, что у них бицепсы-трицепсы с мою голову!

— Самые горячие парни не бывают одинокими-одинокими лузерами, — возражает Джи и смеется с возмущенного «эй!». — И самые горячие парни не называют себя Фродо.

— Фродо — всяко лучше, чем неизвестная точка в вагине.

— Боже, я не хочу разговаривать о хоббитах и вагинах со школьником. Вообще ни с кем не хочу об этом говорить!

— Чувак, мы буквально представились хоббитом и точкой вагины, — Фрэнк неловко трет лицо, потому что черт, что они вообще обсуждают, и смеется. — Колоритная парочка, да?

Некоторое время Джи молчит, пока до Айеро не доходит, что его чертовски длинный язык ляпнул про гребаную _парочку_ , и ладно, теперь ему ещё более неловко, чем было минуту назад. Умереть прямо сейчас, провалившись сквозь землю, было бы лучшим вариантом.  
Теперь у него нет больше друзей, ему некому будет позвонить в случае чего, а конец света он будет встречать в одиночестве, умрет тоже в одиночестве, ведь каждый щенок будет напоминать ему о Джи и…

— Я думаю, мы можем назвать своим имена? — тон консультанта скорее вопросительный, нежели утвердительный, словно он не уверен, заслуживает ли странный школьник с гейскими шутками знать его имя. — У тебя же нет никаких именофобий?

— Каждый раз, когда кто-то со мной знакомится и говорит, как его зовут, у меня начинается паника. Это та-а-ак пугающе. А вообще, мое имя схоже с Фродо, только другое.

— А мое имя схоже с Элизабет, только я не Элизабет, — дразнится Джи, и в его голосе только веселость и немного нетерпения. — Вообще-то я Джерард.

 _У него, блять, даже имя красивое_ , думает Айеро, отключаясь от этой несправедливой реальности, где он влюблен в парня с потрясающим голосом и именем прекрасной принцессы. _У него просто такое классное имя, и у него точно есть второе, и оно наверняка какое-нибудь королевское._

— Мои имя такое скучное. Фрэнк, — он не упоминает про второе и третье, потому что они тоже скучные и не сравнятся с «Джерардом». Он сам весь скучный.

— Скучное? Оно чертовски панковское, блин, я бы предпочел такое крутое имя. В детстве меня дразнили «Дженни». Никто не дразнил бы Фрэнка!

— Фрэнкенштейн?

— Быть легендарным монстром или девчонкой, что лучше?

— Блин, чувак, не вижу особой разницы.

Они смеются с этого сексисткого дерьма, и жизнь становится немного проще. Не в том смысле, что Айеро обожает шутить про сексизм и прочую херню, нет, просто с именами они перестали быть безликими «консультант-клиент». Они стали друзьями.

Он хочет на это надеяться.

Потом они все же болтают на отвлеченные темы, вроде новых фильмов в прокате или альбомов Thursday (потому что Джерард тоже болеет за музыкальное наследие Нью-Джерси!), Джи даже помогает справиться с домашкой по физике, которую Фрэнк ненавидит всеми фибрами своей черной эмовской души, и невзначай бросает, что недавно написал ещё одну песню.

— Вдохновение, знаешь, такая странная штука. Недавно проснулся просто от идеи и не смог лечь спать, пока не записал все, что пришло в голову. Шлифовать даже не так уж много пришлось. Только брат точно не оценит — один парень недавно такую классную песню в его честь написал, а Майки только закатил глаза и ушел читать свои занудные книжки. И что читает же?! Какие-то «Истории о химическом романе» или что-то вроде того. Как старший брат, мне кажется, я должен с ним поговорить насчет этого.

— Насчет того, что парни посвящают ему песни?

— Насчет того, что он читает странные романы о наркоманах! Пит — меньшее зло.

— Ты же не хочешь сказать, что к твоему брату подкатывает тот чувак, до которого я случайно дозвонился?

— Не хочу, — Фрэнк едва успевает облегченно выдохнуть (вау, этот Майки мог оказаться таким неудачником), как Джи продолжает, — но придется.

(вау, этот Майки такой неудачник)

— Ты должен давать своему брату советы насчет отношений. К примеру, не связываться с мудаками, которые крадут чужих клиентов.

— Хэй! Пит на самом деле неплохой парень, просто чересчур эмо. Да и как я могу давать советы насчет отношений, если у меня самого на личном фронте перекати-поле?

— Так-так, подожди, а если бы у меня были проблемы такого характера? Я имею в виду, разве вы, консультанты, не должны за две минуты расписать многотомник «Как стать богом в любви: пособие для чайников» или что-то вроде того?

— Думаю, позвони ты мне в первый раз с такой проблемой, я бы перевел тебя к Филу. Он у нас спец в любви. В основном, к щенкам и хлопьям, но эта вселенская любовь и розовые блестки плещутся повсюду, где бы он ни проходил. Ох уж эти британцы.

— Окей, а если я сейчас скажу, что мне очень нужен совет в отношениях?

— У тебя нет отношений!

— Но если ты поможешь, то будут! — Фрэнк чувствует, как играет с огнем. Спрашивать у парня, которому хочешь признаться, совет о признании. Знакомьтесь, Фрэнк Энтони Томас Айеро-младший — непризнанный гений своего времени, заслуживший отдельной страницы в этих самых историях о любви и наркотиках.

— Но ты же говорил, что ты охренеть какой горячий парень?

Фрэнк готов захныкать от безысходности ситуации: и этом придурку он собрался признаваться? Три ха-ха. Да.

— Просто скажи мне, как признаться парню, который… — «никогда меня не видел», да, Фрэнк? — С которым мы переписываемся о всяких классных вещах, но не знаем друг друга в лицо.

Американской разведке не хватает таких навыков, Айеро, молодец.

— Ты не знаешь, как он выглядит?

— Ага, я запал на человека, а не на лицо, — раздраженно отзывается Фрэнк, потому что его супершпионская операция под угрозой срыва. — Типа, душа, а не тело, окей?

— Почему бы тебе просто не сказать? Вы ведь не лицом к лицу, тебе будет легче, — Джерард кажется действительно удивленным. Он реально ни с кем не встречался, ведь так?

— Я не знаю, как он отреагирует. Вдруг он больше никогда не захочет со мной общаться? Я не хочу терять друга из-за того, что мне вздумалось влюбиться не в того.

— Просто не дави на него. Скажи, что он тебе нравится как человек, что ты хотел бы встречаться с таким. Если что, сведи все к шутке или предложи якобы позабыть все. Однажды он ведь заметит, что в вашем общении что-то не так.

Фрэнк сидит, вдупляя в стену напротив, минуты две, размышляя, пока не решается. Поставьте ему памятник при жизни, он не какая-то там робкая девчонка, заглядывающаяся на капитана сборной.

— Ты мне нравишься, думаю, больше, чем друг, и было бы, типа, классно, если бы у меня был такой парень, как ты. Я имею в виду, мы были бы крутой парочкой, прям как в романтических комедиях каких-нибудь.

— Неплохо, так и скажешь, — Джерард тихо смеется и вроде как хлопает в ладоши. — Только поуверенней, Фрэнк, никто тебя не укусит.

«Придурок», бормочет Айеро в сторону, потому что это сейчас было как тупой анекдот. Его жизнь — гребаный тупой анекдот.

— Ага, признаюсь ближе к днюхе. Порепетирую перед зеркалом, надену лучший свой костюм и наиграю что-нибудь простенькое на гитаре. Я романтичный?

— Чертовски романтичный.

Фрэнк кусает губы до металлического привкуса крови, сдирая нежную кожицу, и хочет быть действительно охренеть каким романтичным, потому что Джи точно этого заслуживает. Заслуживает чувственные признания, а не глупое блеянье грубого малолетки.

— Я бы хотел послушать песню, которую ты написал. Ну, недавнюю. Я точно оценю.

— Я не нанимался петь колыбельные детишкам, — Джи ворчит, но в его голосе волнение — как в тот раз, когда он пел ему про монстров, в которых перевоплощался.

— Конечно-конечно, дедуль, — Фрэнк растягивается на кровати как есть, в домашних штанах и футболке со Scorpions, и прячет ноги под одеяло. — Но ты же точно хочешь спеть для меня.

— Отвали, — он огрызается беззлобно и прокашливается. Как в прошлый раз. — Приготовься, наглый хоббит.

Фрэнк _не готов_. Когда Джи начинает, в груди что-то покалывает — это песня чувств, песня-отчаяние, слова, собранные по осколкам в прекрасное.

_Where will you stand_  
When all the lights go out  
Across these city streets? 

Фрэнк закрывает глаза — в темноте под веками он видит гаснущие огни пустого города. И себя рядом с безликим парнем.

_Is there a place where I can be_  
Then I'd be another memory  
Can I be the only hope for you  
Cause you're the only hope for me 

Он хочет быть единственной надеждой Джерарда в этом месте, покрытом пеплом и стеклом. Джи помогал ему, вскрывая незажившие раны и разбивая неправильно сросшиеся кости, чтобы возродить. Он стал его единственным другом и, видимо, единственной надеждой. Фрэнк хочет помочь забыть ему о гребаных бомбах и пистолетах, черт, он хочет.

_And if we can't find where we belong_  
We'll have to end it on our own  
Face all the pain and take it on  
Because the only hope for me is you alone 

Джи почти шепчет слова про последнюю надежду, когда Фрэнк засыпает с тихими слезами на глазах.

***

Через три дня у Фрэнка день рождения! Через три дня ему будет целых семнадцать, почти пенсия. Ещё через три дня Хэллоуин, но это уже дело второстепенной важности. Гораздо важнее, что Фрэнку почти семнадцать и у него до сих пор нет девушки. Или парня. Никого у него, короче, нет, кроме фигурок Бэтмена и консультанта телефона доверия.  
И сегодня Айеро хочет исправить это! Нет, не избавиться от Бэтмена, он же все-таки герой. Просто в списке заменить «консультант» на «мой крутой парень, завидуйте, лол».

Весь день в школе он не может сосредоточиться на занятиях. Историк говорит что-то про зачет через несколько дней, физичка засыпает формулами и непонятными теоремами, стулья все такие же жесткие, девчонки все так же обсуждают каких-то азиатских красавчиков, а октябрьский ветер бьет в окна с бешенством маленького торнадо.

У Фрэнка на лице такая улыбка, что учителя не решаются спросить, ученики предпочитают обойти за пару верст, а ветер меняет направление.

Джамия ловит его уже на выходе из школы и с подозрением интересуется:

— Ты обдолбался? Фрэнк, пожалуйста, скажи, что ты ничего не принимал.

— Я ничего не принимал, — Фрэнк улыбается, глядя, как Нестор в ужасе прижимает ладонь ко рту и растерянно тараторит:

— Боже, Фрэнки, как тебя угораздило? Как давно? Ты… ты поэтому в последнее время такой отстраненный, да? Фрэнк-гребаный-Айеро, ты сошел с ума.

— Боже, Джам, успокойся. Я всего лишь сохну по одному человеку, которому хочу сегодня признаться. Это не наркотики или что-то вроде того. И не кричи на меня, блин, и так голова от тренера болит.

— Ты сегодня был сам не свой, — девушка пожимает плечами, переставая наконец всей своей сущностью вжимать бедного Айеро в стенку, и идет на улицу. — Не огрызался на Райана, не сидел на тренировке с наушниками в самом уголке, не рисовал на партах члены.

— Я не рисую… а, черт, было-то всего пару раз, я просто ненавижу Петерсона, ты знаешь.

Джамия молча приподнимает бровь и протягивает тетрадь с конспектами по истории.

— Вопросы к зачету, просмотришь дома. Пожалуйста, подготовься, Петерсон уже ядом исходит на меня, мол «мисс Нестор, вы столько общаетесь с Айеро и до сих пор никакого положительного влияния!». Будто я общаюсь с тобой, чтобы влиять.

— Спасибо, Джам, — Фрэнк закидывает тетрадь в сумку и смотрит в небо с легкой улыбкой. Он никогда не чувствовал себя более вдохновленным. Ну разве что, когда мама разрешила устраивать мини-концерты в подвале и купила гитару. Но, блин! Гитара это круто, но он сегодня впервые признается!

Дома он кидает сумку на диван в гостиной и несется наверх, в свою комнату, по пути скидывая кроссовки, куртку, одновременно расстегивая брюки и ослабляя галстук. К черту домашку и обед, у него дело государственной важности!

Вызвать нужный контакт — дело минуты, особенно когда этих самых контактов меньше десяти. Не то что бы он совсем уж асоциален, у него есть номер мамы, Джамии и доставщика пиццы — разве ещё что-то нужно?  
Гудки доводят до бешенства. Ему точно нужно успокоительное.

— Алло, телефон доверия, вы можете рассказать обо всех проблемах в вашей жизни, и мы вместе посмеемся.

_Что. За. Черт._

Это же тот, мать его, Пит.

— Черт, опять ты, — Фрэнк разочарованно стонет, падая на кровать. — Почему ты меня бесишь, хотя мы обменялись всего парой слов?

— А, маленький хоббит, привет! Можно я буду называть тебя Марвел? Всегда хотел так кого-нибудь называть. Будь у меня ребенок, я бы назвал его Марвел.

— Сомневаюсь, что у тебя будут дети с твоими странными желаниями и написанием песен в честь парня. И нет, нельзя. Никто не хочет быть названным «Марвел».

— Он все растрепал, да? Парень, пока тебя не было, Джи хранил секреты бережнее, чем гусыня свои яйца.

— Я не хочу этого всего слышать, боже, чувак, просто позови Джи и свали куда-нибудь подальше, пока взрослые разговаривают.

Пит замолкает на пару минут, и Фрэнк мысленно репетирует, что он скажет. Обязательно нужен красивый голос, может, немного хрипловатый. И ещё нужно подобрать красивые слова. Что-то вроде «я помню время, когда не нравился самому себе», а потом типа «но появился ты, и я почувствовал себя живым», и отвалите, это не так уж и сопливо, он бы даже песню написал с такими строками.

Однако отпущенные две минуты истекают, когда неуверенный голос Пита врывается в сознание.

— Парень, это, как бы тебе сказать… Джи у нас не работает уже пару дней. Ушел, мол, у него ни на что не хватает свободного времени, дедлайны горят, брат отдаляется, все в таком духе. Он, кажется, хотел запилить комикс ещё. Это ты его вдохновил, да?

— Видимо, — это все, что он может сказать. Слова не вырываются из глотки, скапливаясь там скользкими черными шарами, сплетенными из глупых звуков.

Джерард ушел, даже не предупредив, что это был их последний разговор. Должен ли он предупреждать странного парня с кучей тупых проблем в голове? _Нет._  
Должен ли он оправдывать надежды, о которых не подозревает? _Нет._  
Должен ли он дожидаться неожиданных признаний от школьника, которому однажды просто было нечего делать? Ответ очевиден.

Фрэнк сбрасывает вызов и утыкается лицом в подушку. Он не плачет.  
Он просто не в порядке.

***

Джамия ничего не говорит, когда он заваливает зачет; точнее, она весь день зубрит с ним даты и имена, потому что после уроков у него пересдача. Мистер Петерсон — мудак, каких поискать надо.

— Ты идешь сегодня на вечеринку в честь Хэллоуина? Какая же пати без Фрэнкинштейна? — она спрашивает скорее формально, зная ответ. Фрэнку не хочется на вечеринки. Фрэнку хочется, чтобы его не трогали пару недель. Месяцев. Лет. Было бы круто, правда.

— Спасибо, Джам, но мне вурдалаков и зомби хватает и в обычные дни. Сегодня я просто хочу взять пиццу и завалиться смотреть Игру Престолов.

Она ворчит что-то про то, что у него все дни теперь такие, но знаете что? Айеро плевать. Он сдаст этот тупой зачет по истории, пойдет домой, возьмет ванильное мороженое и включит Сумерки, и никто про это не узнает. И ему плевать. Пускай все идут сами знают куда. Это худший день рождения в его жизни.

В аудитории, куда врывается Фрэнк, непривычно пусто. Только сучий Петерсон со своим не менее сучьим кактусом, который он ласково называет Мэри.

— А, мистер Айеро, — только историк умудряется говорить «мистер» и «мисс» так, что ощущаешь стыд за то, что посмел родиться. — Мы ещё подождем мистера Уэя и начнем. Насчет вас я не особо удивлен, а вот Майкл меня разочаровал. Все эти пай-детишки только ждут, когда ослабишь хватку, и вмиг становятся бесполезными лодырями, как… некоторые.

Фрэнк смотрит исподлобья и с размаху шлепается за первую же парту (зря, конечно, стулья из кабинета в кабинет не меняются, каждый раз любовно натирая мозоли на ягодицах). Ему, типа, ждать, когда этот «мистер Уэй» или попросту очкарик Майк заявится? Как он смог провалить зачет? Его же вообще сегодня, блять, не было.

«Пропуск приравнивается к провалу», вспоминает Айеро через пять минут. А сам Майк знает-то об этом?

Оказывается, знает. Через ещё пять минут дверь приоткрывается, и в кабинет просовывается растрепанный Майкл, хмуро оглядывает аудиторию, пялится на Фрэнка целых тридцать секунд, как по секундомеру, и волком смотрит на историка.

Итак, все в сборе, Голодные Игры начинаются.

Фрэнк свой зачет оттарабанивает быстро — Петерсон не успевает вставлять каверзные вопросы, как парень уже выдает список заслуг того или иного значимого лица, включая их подвиги, медали, мотивацию, домашних питомцев и потомков их любовников вплоть до третьего колена, так что учителю не остается ничего другого, кроме как поставить «А», чтобы заткнуть фонтан красноречия своей кривой мордой.

Следующий идет Майки, который весь ответ Фрэнка только шмыгал носом и строго (правда, строго!) кашлял. Айеро даже решает дождаться несчастного — ему как-то странно идти по почти пустой школе, к тому же парень реально выглядит, как будто вот-вот откинет коньки посреди ответа. Петерсон, кажется, тоже склоняется к этой мысли — весь зачет у него по лицу красочно скачут пятьдесят оттенков раскаяния, а ещё он морщится каждый раз, когда посреди очередного длинного имени Майк заходится хриплым кашлем.

Свою «А» Уэй получает, когда у Фрэнка заканчиваются стратегические запасы терпения, а историк, кажется, понимает, что ещё чуть-чуть — и здравствуй панихида.  
Майки благодарно кивает, когда они выходят из аудитории.

— Меня брат ждет на улице, так что тебе не придется таскать мое бренное тело по всему Нью-Йорку в поиске родственников.

— Это круто, потому что у меня все равно были другие планы на вечер, — Фрэнк ворчит себе под нос, хотя чтобы этот высоченный очкарик услышал, пришлось бы прыгать и кричать в ухо. Гребаный столб-переросток.

— Джерард слишком за меня волнуется, — как будто невзначай замечает Майки, и Айеро удивился бы такой разговорчивости, если бы не одно «но».

Джерард?

— Он типа старший?

— Да, студент, — Фрэнк поднимает голову и ловит странный взгляд Майка, но тот быстро отводит глаза. — Недавно закончил практику и ушел с работы, которая ему весьма нравилась. Теперь я в два раза чаще слышу его пение, ничего хорошего.

 _Не бывает таких совпадений_ , верещит маленький внутренний Фрэнк в черепной коробке. _Это тот самый Джи, других не может быть_.

Айеро смотрит себе под ноги, не замечая, что Майки буквально сверлит его взглядом, словно пытается пробить какую-то мысль в его твердый череп. В этом самом черепе уже свистопляска додумок и конспирационных теорий, одна круче другой, но больше всего выбивается та, что кричит _ты сейчас увидишь своего краша!_

Тараканы в мозгах, тьфу.

Они выходят из школы в полном молчании, Майки даже ни разу не кашлянул или, там, носом шмыгнул. И первое, что видит Фрэнк — скромная черная Ауди, второе — слегка сутулящийся парень рядом с ней, кутающийся в шарф и сжимающий пластиковый стакан кофе, как священник — крест.

Айеро останавливается на полпути. Этот парень _слишком хорошенький._ Черные волосы до плеч, немного девичьи черты лица и такая, блять, реально молочно-белая кожа. Джи смотрит на что-то в телефоне, периодически отпивая из стакана, но поднимает голову, когда слышит шаги.

Их взгляды пересекаются, и у Фрэнка внутри что-то ёкает.

Парень мило улыбается, пряча телефон в карман, и заправляет неаккуратно выбившуюся из и так не слишком прилизанной прически прядь за ухо поистине аристократичным движением.

Фрэнк чувствует себя каким-то неполноценным со своей нелепой длинной эмо-челкой и выкрашенными ярким кончиками.

— Джерард, знакомься, это Фрэнк. Фрэнк, знакомься, это мой брат. Постарайтесь побыстрее, мне холодно, — и Майки быстро ныряет в салон, оставляя Айеро наедине с остолбеневшим Джи, как самый распоследний предатель. Сучка-ботан.

— Надо же, Джи, ты не дождался завершения истории с моим фееричным признанием.

— Думаю, я не пропустил финал, да, Фродо?

— Господи, просто скажи ему все, о чем ты постоянно трепался мне, и поехали, — Майки высовывается из машины этаким скримером и смотрит со смесью жалости (к душевнобольным) и раздражения (от просто тупых).

— Я бы хотел с тобой встречаться, — Джерард очаровательно улыбается, показывая ямочку на щеке, и кто вообще в здравом уме может отказать?

Фрэнк выдерживает две секунды драматичной паузы, а потом не может больше сдерживать улыбку.

— Я хотел сказать тебе это три дня назад, придурок, потому что я тоже.

Это, блять, лучший его день рождения.


End file.
